fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene X Faris
Character Faris © Bamf Selene Lopez © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Faris: *walking his pegasus* No, I'm not letting you fly till your wing is better! Selene: *walking and humming* Faris: Come on, there's a trail right up there! *sees her* Excuse me Miss! Selene: *dramatically turns around* Yes? Faris: Do you know where the nearest town is? Selene: *looks around and nods* Why yes there is. Faris: ..well where is it at? Selene: Huh? Oh yes, follow me! Faris: Oh, thanks Miss, but you dont need to go to all that effort Selene: It’s fine, so…I’m Selene. You? Faris: I'm Faris, nice to meet you, Miss Selene Selene: *smirks* Faris, you know you are really handsome. Faris: *blushes a bit* Er.. Um... Thanks... Never heard that before... Selene: You are. Faris: Everyone used to always think I was weak looking and you know.. feminine. Selene: I don’t think so. Faris: Oh.. Well thanks Selene: *smiles* So, Faris…tell me about yourself. Faris: Uh.. what do you want to know? Selene: About you! Faris: ..No one sent you did they? Selene: Um…no. Faris: Alright... umm well I'm a pegasus rider. Selene: And? Faris: I don't know.. its something about me. Isnt that what you wanted? Selene: From what you just told me, you don’t have a history, you don’t have a personality, you don’t have anything except a Pegasus and a name! *smirks* Though I can infer you are well a handsome boy, a bit timid, and adorable! Faris: Umm... well I-I don't have a history... And my personality is.. I don't know... Selene: *puts her hand in his* I like you. *smiles* You are like a shy baby…but you aren’t a baby! Faris: Uhh... *pulls his hand away a bit* Sure.. Selene: *frowns and looks around* Um…Faris. I think we are lost.. Faris: I thought you said you knew... *sighs* Great... Selene: I mean I did. But I was distracted. Faris: Distracted by what? Selene: *blushes* ..You.. Faris: Huh? How did I distract you I've hardly even been talking! Selene: You not talking distracted me since I was the only one talking. And, well I told you before I thought you were handsome. *smirks* Faris: Well... that's nice but I'd really like to find the nearest town... Selene: Rude, much? Well we are lost till I remember where to go! So I'd suggest you start talking. Faris: Uhhh... Okay, what would you like to talk about? Selene: Hm..you pick! Faris: Uhh.. give me a minute... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Selene: *listening to Faris* Faris: Umm where'd you grow up? Selene: In a town, pretty far from here. You? Faris: Umm.. In the mountains. Also pretty far from here Selene: Cool. Why do you always say ummm? It's cute! But why? Faris: Sometimes I.. just don't know what to say Selene: *smiles and squeals* Aw! That's so cute!! You are such a likable person!! Faris: Really? ..Thanks... Selene: Anytime! I wish every guy was like you. *smiles* Most guys are jerks, but your so kind and shy! Faris: Well thanks. I try not to be a jerk Selene: That I can see. I don't know if I said this, but I like you...a lot. But, you probably don't like me. Faris: N-no, of course I like you! You're easy to talk to.. I dont have many people to talk to... Selene: But, you said you don’t know what to say. If I’m so easy to talk to, you should know what to say. Right? Faris: Well I guess I've just never had someone ask me so many questions before. People don't usually care that much about me... Selene: Aw, why? You are seem like a likeable person, why would no one care about you? Faris: Cuz I'm weak, I guess. My father always said I couldn't ever do anything right. Most everyone agreed with him, even though they didn't say it Selene: That’s terrible! Faris: *shrugs* Maybe he was right, though, ya know? Selene: No way! He was wrong! Faris: You think so? I'm not very strong though Selene: No way, I don’t believe that. Even if you weren’t strong - I’d like you. Faris: Well thanks Selene: Anytime! *smiles* Faris: Are we any closer to town yet? Selene: Um…I think so. Faris: I hope so, I want to get poor Percy's wing fixed Selene: I could’ve healed it a long time ago! Faris: Seriously? Selene: Of course! Why would I lie? Faris: Well will you then? Selene: Anything for you! *smirks and beings to heal the Pegasus* Faris: Thanks Selene: *finishes healing* Done! Faris: Well do you want me to give you a lift then? We'll both get to town a lot quicker if we take Percy Selene: Sure. Why not? Wait, you ride a Pegasus? Faris: Yeah, it's easy, don't worry! Selene: Hm, I’ve never heard of boys riding Pegasus’s, but you are a special one! *smiles and gets onto Percy* Faris: Oh.. really? Well thanks *climbs on* Come on Percy! 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Faris: *riding Percy* Here's a good spot to land.. Selene: Sounds good to me! Faris: And here we go! Selene: I never knew riding a Pegasus was so fun! *smiles* Faris: Yeah, its nice! Selene: *smirks and gets off the Pegasus* Yeah.. Faris: Yup, Percy's a good friend to me Selene: *smirks* Well thanks for the ride, bye. *turns around* Faris: Oh.. Umm goodbye? Selene: *laughs* You sound like you want me to stay. Faris: I just didn't realize you wanted to leave so bad.. Selene: *laughs* You are a good actor, ya know. Faris: Huh? Selene: Acting as that boring, shy guy! Really good acting you know! Faris: I don't act.. I think I'm just boring and shy... Selene: *laughs* Man, you are good! I have to save kudos to myself…by acting like I liked that! It was hard to do, but Selene Lopez is no flop actress! I can do any kind of acting! *poses as if she were taking a picture* Faris: What do you mean? Selene: *laughs* Come on, cut the acting! It was great though! What I meant was, you thought I liked all that? Psh. Too boring for me, I’d never like a guy like that…never. Faris: Oh.. W-well what if you found out he was real rich? Selene: OBVIOUSLY you are rich! With such good acting skills, you have to be a professional! Faris: Oh... So even if I were rich you still would find me.. boring? Selene: Boy, cut the acting! But, if you were rich…would I find your character boring? Yes, for sure! Rich people can be boring, I mean if they are those sophisticated, classy ones, then for sure! Faris: I wouldn't say I'm sophisticated or classy... I just try not to be mean... Selene: *rolls her eyes* Now you are just getting annoying, I want to see the real you sometimes, not this fake you. Faris: I-its not fake! I know I lied about my past but... *sighs* Selene: You are telling me, you are that boring, shy, loser who rides a Pegasus? Please. You know…we should do a movie together! I could just imagine it! It’s about two lovebirds, though they are complete opposites, they meet in battle, and want to marry after battle. But, the girl loves the man…but, so many men love her! Perfect! Faris: *sighs* Forget it... Selene: Why? Faris: I guess I'm just not a very likable person... Selene: No! You are a great actor! I love great actors, but I hate the person you acted! Faris: You think I'm acting but I'm not. Obviously my real personality isn't good enough for you.. Selene: Hm...nice line! Where'd you get it from?! Faris: You don't get it.. *sighs and leaves* Selene: *makes a face* Yeah...I really don't get it! Wait...he said he's not acting, but...does that mean.. 'End of Support A ' 'Faris, the Boring "Actor" and Selene, the Shining Star ' The two continued to bump into each other, Selene sometimes acting as if Faris was the cutest boy around, and other times simply admiring him for his "acting" skills. Faris continued to assure her that the personality he displayed was his true personality, but she often waved it away. The two contradicting personalities manage to tolerate each other despite their differences.